Kiss Me, Baby
by Falling Ash
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat, but Axel was hoping that it'd get him laid.


**A/N**: Right, so... For those who have read my profile page - and the half-assed apology that it contains - you'll know that, well, actually you really don't know anything except that I've accepted I'm a bad person. Oh, and I apologized. This is a oneshot that I started goodness only knows how long ago, but just finished... today, as a matter of fact. I'm working on the new chapter of Teacher's Pet, but I won't promise when it will be out because I seem to suck at meeting deadlines. Speaking of deadlines! Another reason that I haven't posted in a while was that I was working on writing a book! It is now completed, and needs to be badly rewritten, but I was all written out for a while. I'm back now, though, I hope, and I really am working to put a new chapter up.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in relation to Kingdom Hearts and all the hot characters that it contains. Trust me, if I did? You'd definitely know it.

**Warning**: Rated M for a reason. M and labeled as a oneshot? You bet your ass there's sex.

* * *

**Week One**

You know that phrase that you don't know what you have until it's gone? Yeah, well, it was currently biting Axel in the ass. And as he groggily opened his eyes, accidentally smashing his elbow against the coffee table next to the couch in the process, he couldn't help but groan in exasperation.

"Roxas! This is ridiculous!" He didn't get a response, but Axel wasn't really expecting one.

Three weeks, 4 days, and however many hours left in the day… That was how long he would be forced to waking up with a sore back on the goddamn couch that seemed so much more comfortable when he _wasn't_ sleeping on it. Three weeks, 4 days, and however many hours _too long_. Roxas just didn't know how to take a joke.

A slam of the bathroom door – _their_ bathroom door – that adjoined with the master bedroom signaled Roxas' state of being and he flinched. If he'd been wondering if his significant other was still pissed – which he wasn't - that had been his answer.

"Axel."

Stopping his futile attempt at finding a comfortable spot on the couch, the taller man lifted himself into a sitting position, his acidic green eyes finding blue ones. "Yes, my Roxy?"

A small twitch of the eye. "I'm finished in the bathroom, go take a shower. Your hair looks like the cat tried to roost in it." Of course, with an obvious lack of self-control, Axel felt the desperate need to point out that cats didn't roost, especially not in hair.

Four weeks, 4 days, and however many hours they had left. This was going to be a _long_ month.

"Still in the doghouse?"

Only dignifying that response with a roll of his eyes, Axel ignored his pink-haired, cubicle-sharing, candy-jar hogging coworker.

"It's been what? A week since Blondie – poo enforced this punishment? Dude, what did you _do_?"

"It's been 6 days and 12 hours since the punishment was placed." Axel murmured, throwing his pencil down on the spreadsheet he'd been attempting to balance. "And don't call him that. Only I can call him that. He is _my_ Blondie-poo, so keep your eyes in your skull and his name _off_ of your tongue." A throat cleared behind him and Axel sighed, glancing at the throat-clearing, blonde-haired editor that stood in a clearly un-approving stance.

"Another week."

The redhead groaned, throwing his forehead rather forcefully onto his desk. He didn't really care that he'd probably have numbers imprinted on his forehead for the next three hours _at least_, and he didn't really have the energy to punch the man laughing at him from three feet away

It wasn't supposed to be this complicated; he hadn't really _meant_ to insult his boyfriend. He'd only been _teasing_ when he'd said that his lips weren't drawn _only_ to him. He didn't mean it when he'd said that if Roxy didn't want to kiss him, he'd just as easily find someone else who was willing to do so. He didn't mean it… But Roxas had.

Roxas meant it when he'd said that, if Axel _really_ wanted to kiss someone else that _badly_ that he could go _right ahead_, but that he wouldn't kiss the mouth that had turned into the equivalent of a public toilet. Roxas had meant it when he said that, if Axel wasn't satisfied with _just Roxas_ he had more than enough power to leave and date someone else. _Fuck_ someone else. _Kiss_ someone else.

It had been at about that point that Axel had realized that he'd talked himself right off a cliff.

Despite his assurances and apologies – _No, Roxy! Of course not! That's not what I mean, I'm sorry. I take it back! Takesies backsies!_ – Roxas was firm in his resolve. If he wanted to kiss someone else? Fine. Axel really hadn't meant it when he'd accidentally implied he wanted to date someone else.

But Roxas had meant it when he'd said that he would go a month without intimacy.

* * *

**Week Two**

Axel groaned as Roxas came around the corner, his hands furiously rubbing at his wet hair. This wasn't fair. If he was going to dole out the punishment, he wasn't allowed to play dirty!

Fighting the urge to jump the younger male and have his way with him – forcefully - Axel slammed his eyes shut, trying not to run into anything as he made his way to the fridge for the carton of milk. Roxas was doing this shit on purpose, he_ had_ to be; no one in their right mind would walk around the house in nothing but boxers – _tight_ boxers at that – in the middle of December. Especially someone who'd _just_ gotten out of the shower and had water dripping down their toned stomachs to collect in the elastic waistband of their seductively blue….

_Shit_.

He slammed the fridge shut, forgoing the milk and making his way into the bathroom to take care of the sudden problem between his legs. He was _not_ going to survive this month.

* * *

**Week Three**

_Moaning… Panting… The blond beneath him wrapped his small arms around the red-head's neck, his fingers automatically entwining themselves within the silky strands. Axel's own hands ran up and down the sides of the blond, fingers massaging certain spots that he knew the other loved, and eliciting more moaning from the form beneath him. The hands entangled in his hair pulled lightly – a silent communication for him to hurry up._

_A soft chuckle fell from his lips before they latched on the pink nipple that adorned the right side of his lover's chest. Roxas whimpered slightly, his eyes widening as Axel began to swirl his tongue around the soft nub. _

"_Nnngg… Axel," He whispered, "__**Please**__."_

Axel jerked awake in his sleep, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. Dammit, it'd almost been a month since he'd last gotten laid. Hell, it'd been almost a month since he'd gotten _kissed_. The tightness in his pants had him shifting uncomfortably as he threw the blanket off of his body, his blood racing through his veins too much for him to be calm or cool anytime soon.

_Dammit, Roxas_.

"Nngh, _Axel_."

The redhead froze in his movements. Was he still dreaming? Was all of this a part of his dream? Another moan echoed through the apartment and he pinched himself on the thigh, _hard_. Cursing, Axel rubbed the spot in a silent apology to himself. No, no… this was definitely not a dream. But if this wasn't a dream and he was out here… What on earth was Roxas moaning about?

They say curiosity killed the cat, but Axel was hoping that it'd get him laid.

Walking gingerly across the hardwood floor, he pulled the strands of his red-hair sloppily into one of the many ponytail holders that adorned his wrists. The moaning growing louder as he drew closer and closer to Roxas' bedroom – _their_ bedroom, he reminded himself. Just because they weren't _currently_ sharing didn't mean that they wouldn't in the near future. The near future like _tonight_ if he were lucky…

"God, _yes_, just like _that_…"

Axel picked up his pace, his heart beating loudly in his chest at the prospect of what lay just beyond the door. Pushing it open slowly, he made a crack just large enough for him to peer into, but not large enough for the blond currently sprawled out on the bed to notice if he were to glance in its general direction.

And, oh, what a site it was to behold.

Head thrown back in pleasure, while one hand had itself wrapped around his erect length, pumping vigorously, and the other reached under his body to embed his fingers in the tight ring of muscle that lay just close enough for them to reach. The site of the panting and writhing blond had the redhead erect in an amount of time that could only be called extraordinary. And not just hard, no, but _throbbing_.

He wasn't sure how long his boyfriend had been at it, but it was clear from the quick strokes of his hand and the fact that he was pumping both of his fingers in and out of his ass as quickly as he could at that angle that he was close. Close enough for his moans to rise in both pitch and octave, but not enough for him to have become completely overthrown with the pleasure.

Axel could tell from the way his beloved blonde's hand alternated between fast pumping and the occasional squeeze that he was coherent enough to give his body as much pleasure as possible, and he couldn't help trailing his own hand down his stomach and into the waistband of his boxers…

Not that he would have stopped himself even if the thought _had_ crossed his mind. His hands followed Roxas' movements, squeezing when he did, stroking when he did, moaning when he did – they were in sync, and all he could do was relish in the delicious feeling of synchronicity that he'd been missing in his forced upon celibacy. Axel bit back the groan, practically ripping his other hand off of the doorframe and forming it into a fist, stuffing as much of the thing as he could within his mouth to smother the other moans that he knew would soon follow. He'd never been particularly loud in bed, but that had all changed the moment that he'd had Roxas writhing beneath him – it had just taken up until now to realize that it wasn't necessarily the things that Roxas did to his body, but rather the fact that it was _Roxas_ that was doing them.

Well, damn.

Ripping his hand away from his dick – something that neither the aforementioned dick nor the man it was attached to were very happy about – Axel strode into the room with a heightened purpose, his eyes unable to tear away from anything but the crystalline blue that had risen to meet his gaze the moment the hinges on the door had squeaked in announcement of his arrival. He'd been meaning to get those things oiled down.

"Nuh-uh. You're not allowed to come in here looking all bothered – nice erection, by the way – and then expect me to just fold. This is your own fault. If you hadn't – "

"Yes, _yes_, I got it! I'm a horrible person for implying that I'd be happy with anyone but you, and you were right to do what you did." Axel said, cutting him off before he could continue with both his own words and placing a hand over his cute, adorable mouth. "I'm sorry."

Roxas wrenched the hand away, not letting it out of his grasp, but making sure it was secure enough in his own so that he could talk without any chance of being interrupted. "Okay," he stated, "I can accept your apology, but first there are two things you have to answer for me, though, okay?"

Axel nodded, excited, a grin flashing across his face before he controlled it and slipped it away. He didn't want to seem _too_ eager, after all. He'd meant what he'd said to Roxas, and he didn't want anything – not even the shit eating grin that his partner usually melted at the sight of – to make anything seem insincere.

"First, what changed your mind?"

Shrugging, Axel removed his wrist from the other's grasp and crossed it through the other, relaxing against the end of the bedframe – something that Roxas had insisted upon, he might add, since he was more than happy to just sleep on a mattress placed on the floor – and ignoring the way the wrought iron dug into his back. "I'm in love with you." That should have been enough of an explanation, right? He certainly thought so. "Plain and simple."

Spluttering, Roxas jerked up in bed, the over shirt that he'd stolen – not that Axel was complaining – hanging so loosely on his small frame that one of the shoulders refused to stay up and continued to slip down his arm no matter how many times he pushed it back up. Like he said, Axel wasn't complaining.

"Plain and simple. _Plain_ and _simple_?" Well, the sudden pitching of his boyfriend's voice wasn't exactly something that he'd been expecting, "I've waited for _three_ years just to hear those words and you inform me that you came to that conclusion _plain and simple_?"

Well, what the hell was Axel supposed to say to that?

"Yes?"

Roxas took a deep breath, holding up a finger to signal what Axel could only assume was a moment so that he didn't rip his head off, and decided that it was probably for the best that he gave that moment to his blondie. For the sake of not only his head, but even more so for the erection that – for some reason – hadn't yet gone away. He would have been proud if it were present in any moment but at this exact one? Yeah, it wasn't really doing him any favors.

"Okay," Roxas said, "Okay… Okay. I can handle this." He took another deep breath, diverting his attention to Axel. "I love you. Very, very, very, _very _much, and it hurt me a lot to hear that you were okay to just go out and see other people."

"That's not what I was – "

Roxas gave him the look, shutting him up instantly. You know the look, right? The one that basically said that, if you don't shut up you're not only not going to get any sex, but you're also basically in the metaphorical doghouse until you do something that is deemed worthy enough to cancel out one's transgressions? Hell, Axel already wasn't getting sex; he didn't need anything more traumatizing added on top of that. Decapitation included.

"Good boy."

Axel couldn't help but chuckle. The action catching him by surprise and causing him to quickly slap a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured, but felt a cautious grin creep up on his face when his answering response was a chuckle in return.

Considering the fact that he'd had enough guts to walk through the door in the first place, Axel decided that, maybe, it was for the best that he continued through with his bravery – or stupidity, depending on how you really looked at it – and leaned forward on the bed, cupping Roxas' pale, delicate face within his own hand, cradling it as though it were the most precious thing he'd ever had the pleasure of touching.

"I love you. I'm not really sure how much yet, but enough to know that _no one_ will probably have the pleasure of kissing these lips unless they're short, blond, and have a deep seated hatred for being referred to as 'Roxy.'" Whatever response 'Roxy' was about to dish out – something, Axel was sure, that was sure to argue against both the short crack and the nickname – was smothered by the covering of those lips with his own.

In retrospect, maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, Axel mused, because all those weeks – about three, right? – of absolutely no action? He was about ready to explode, and his thoughts turned back suddenly to the tent in his pants that had, finally, started disappearing, but had resurfaced with impressive speed. Hell, even Axel was impressed, and he liked to think that he knew his body pretty damn well. But that just went to show, his body responded to Roxas like no one else.

And that was the last thing he'd needed to prove to himself that he loved him.

With a small movement and a – whoops – misplaced hand over the sheet – when the hell had Roxas covered himself up? - Axel discovered that he wasn't the only one that had been developing sexual frustration. "A little excited to see me, aren't we?" He asked, putting a little more pressure on that hand and massaging Roxas' erection through the thin layer of the bed sheet.

"Well, you _did_ interrupt me, after all."

"Anything I can do to help with that?"

Flashing him a grin, one that would have had Axel at his knees if he hadn't already been practically kneeling already, Roxas reached his own hand up, rubbing his hand up and down the redhead's equally hard length. "I can think of a few things."

What happened next wasn't planned, and despite the proclamation that Axel had made, he wasn't really sure if you could refer to it as 'making love.' He fucked the hell out of his smaller partner, and he was damn proud of it.

The sheet had been quickly striped off of both Roxas and the bed with stunning speed, and considering the fact that blond was already mostly naked, the quick shedding of the over shirt wasn't as big of a deal as Axel made it, but, hey, what the hell, if Roxas was allowed to torture him for the three weeks, than he had free reign to torture him for a few seconds, right? The correct answer was yes, and any other forms will be sent back. Thanks.

Axel slowly and torturously pulled the shirt off, kissing and licking and nipping and rubbing his way across the body that he _swore _he would cherish more, as more and more flesh was revealed. Roxas made quick work of the boxers that the redhead had been wearing to bed, and then the only thing between them was sweat and the sexual tension that had been building up with the weeks of not being able to touch each other.

Sliding his fingers slowly down Roxas' body, Axel traced the soft and subtle curves that his lover possessed, worshiping each one as though they were a god themselves, but when he made it to the hips, the blond shook his head, lacing his own fingers through them. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm plenty prepped." Oh yeah, he'd noticed. "Ready when you are."

Well, at least he'd _tried_ to be slow and loving, right?

Those words, however, were Axel's undoing, and it took all of his willpower and control not to just thrust in and keep going until they were both so sore and shaky that they couldn't move an inch without their muscles groaning. He was sure that the sweet and sexy way they'd been whispered into his ear certainly hadn't helped, either. He grabbed the lube with quick speed, spreading it across his poor, throbbing, neglected length before throwing the bottle somewhere across the room and positioning himself. He didn't go quick and hard with the first thrust – but lord of penis' knows he wanted to – but he pushed his shaft into the tight hole slowly and tried to evoke as much love as he could as Roxas stretched around him. How much love could you really put into an action, though, when what you really wanted to do was fuck their brains out? At that moment, Axel was thinking not much.

"Oh, please," Roxas gasped, the grip that he had on the redhead's upper arms tightening as he lifted himself up and impaled himself to the hilt. "That's better." He breathed.

"Shit," Axel groaned, his posterior shaking with the effort not to move, "That wasn't fair, Rox."

"All's fair in love –"

"And war. Yes, yes. Well," He grinned, pulling out quickly before thrusting in hard and fast, "Charge."

With a groan, Roxas grabbed the back of Axel's head, tangling those pale fingers in his flaming hair and practically yanking his face close in an effort to kiss the hell out him. Axel had to give the kid credit, after the fifth slam into his prostate, Roxas finally managed to do just that, and at that point, they were both so close to climax that the small jumpstart of his brain – and heart, he was embarrassed to admit - that ensued when his own lips connected with the blonde's was enough to send him over the edge. Screaming mixed cries of 'love you' and their lover's name, the two came down from their high, wrapping themselves in the other's embrace.

"Hey, Roxy?"

He growled in response to the nickname, but murmured a sleepy 'what' anyway.

"What was the second?"

"The second?"

Axel kissed the top of his head before sliding down to look him straight in the eyes. "Yeah, the second thing you wanted me to answer."

Roxas' face – already flushed from their activities – turned an even darker shade of red, his baby blues averting their gaze. "That's not important."

"Oh, ho, ho! I beg to differ." Axel said.

"I just…" Sighing, Roxas pushed his face into the sweaty crook of Axel's neck, "I wanted to make sure that the hand you used to cover my mouth wasn't the same one you were using to masturbate."

Grinning, Axel closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep to avoid answering that, now that he thought about it, it probably had been.

* * *

That's all folks!


End file.
